poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the old dark tunnel
The way In the old dark tunnel goes in Revenge of the Ghost Train. Meanwhile, outside the old tunnel. Princess Yuna: (hiding in the bush) Nyx: I'm scared. Cheetor: You'll be okay, Nyx, Just stay close to me. Snowdrop: How dark do you guys think it is? Volectro: Very Dark! Snowdrop: Quiet down. Volectro: Sorry, What now, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We will wait until they come out of the tunnel. Red Beret: Good plan. In the tunnel. Stephen: It is dark in here. Sparky: Hello?! (echoing) Gordon: Well, Let's keep our eyes open. Spooky voice: Gordon! Maru: What was that? Stephen: (turns around and sees scary looking old cars) Maru: Is those what I thought they were? Gordon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Stephen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Maru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Chug: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Sparky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Bertie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Terence: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Then, the old cars vanished) Bertie: They're gone. Chug: Maybe, we should get the proton packs. Sparky: Good idea. Stephen, Gordon, Maru, Chug, Sparky, Bertie and Terence moving slowly through the tunnel. Then, they heard a strange noise and stopped. Terence: What's that? Bertie: This tunnel is been old for years. Terence: Oh. Stephen, Gordon, Maru, Chug, Sparky, Bertie and Terence moving slowly. Then, they heard a ghostly whistle and stopped. Stephen: What's that noise? Maru: Probably one of the tunnels above us. Stephen: I don't know. But, sounds awfully close to me. (Then, came the ghost of the New York Central City Albany) Stephen, Gordon, Maru, Chug, Sparky and Terence: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Bertie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Chug: What was that? Maru: I bet that was the old New York Central City Albany! Derailed in 1920! Kills hundred of people! Did you catch the number of that locomotive? Bertie: Sorry. I missed it. Stephen: We better repot this to the others. Gordon: Let's get out of here. Sparky: Right behind you. With Yuna and the others. Princess Yuna: Did you hear that? Princess Skyla: I think it's the Ghost Train. Princess Yuna: Maybe you're right. Sunbeam: Run! Zaptor: Right behind you! Blue Star: Come on, Jet! Super Jetstream: Okay, Blue. Shuff: We're out of here! Zorch: Hey! Wait for me! Super Jetstream: (zooms back and get Zorch) Zorch: Thanks, Jet! (zooms away) Super Jetstream: No problem! Princess Yuna: Hurry to the Clubhouse! Nyx: Wait for us! Cheetor: Let's get out of here! At the clubhouse. Seismo: (locked the doors and windows and close the curtains) Krader: (hammers the boards on the door) Shuff: (puts some stuff to block the door) Brownie: Phew! Red Beret: That was a close one! Thunder Spectrum: You said it! Nyx: (panting) I knew it was scary! Kraw: What do we do?! What do we dooooooo?!? Hoogi: What are we dooooo?! WALL-E: (takes cover) 2: Does someone check the window to make sure the Ghost Train is gone? Volectro: Yes siree, 2. Shuff: Every nook and cranny. Everyone: (looked at Volectro and Shuff) Volectro: Oof! Blue Star: Just go check. Shuff: O-o-ok! Volectro: Alright! Shuff: (takes one peek) Princess Yuna: Is he gone yet? Volectro: I think so. Shuff: I don't see it either. Princess Yuna: Did you see the Ghost Train's face? Volectro: Not yet. Shuff: Look! Volectro: Now we do! Shuff and Volectro: RUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! Shuff: We're back! Volectro: We saw the Ghost Train and Tirek!!! Flain: Sounds terrified! Nyx: I don't like the sound of ghosts. Sunbeam: This is way scary than the Monster Under the Shed. Emerald: Yeah. Balk: What about the little blue engine? Emerald: Sir Handel get's scared sometimes too Seismo: (scared, screamed and fainted) Nyx: This is too scary for me. Flurr: (gives up) You know, This isn't working out. Princess Skyla: (gives up) Maybe we give up on the club. Snowdrop: Give up!? Princess Yuna: Guys, We can't give up, We came this far, Didn't we? Tigatron: She's right! Airazor: We must be brave! Princess Yuna: and Stay strong, We're not going to be scared forever, Are we? Everyone: No. Princess Yuna: No! Do we ever save Maru and Dottie's wedding? Do you give up? Everyone: No. Princess Yuna: NO! Princess Twila: We're never giving up our Ghost Train Buster Club! Nyx: They need our support! Princess Yuna: Come on, guys! Let's help the Ghost Train Busters! Let's be brave like Gator! Everyone: Yeah! Princess Yuna: Let's do this! Tigatron: Tigatron, Maximize! (morphs into his robot form) Airazor; Airazor, Maximize! (morphs into his robot form) Cheetor: Cheetor, Maximize! (morphs into his robot form) Silverbolt: Silverbolt, Maximize! (morphs into his robot form) Blackarachnia: Blackarachnia, Maximize! (morphs into her robot form) Flain: (has Cubits) The Mixels: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!! Emerald: Time to hunt us a Ghost Train! Princess Yuna: Let's move out! Nyx: I'm with you all the way! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes